CAUGHT BY THE MOON
by sakura-vehementi
Summary: Yue and Sakura finally realise their feelings for each other after waiting for so long


CAUGHT BY THE MOON  
  
Sakura kinomoto glided up her street and into her driveway, narrowly avoiding Touya who was on his way out of the same driveway. She turned briefly to wave an angry fist at him as he smirked and made one of his usual insulting comments and sat down to take off her rollarblades, almost missing his final comment over the roar of his motorbike.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu, Yue's here to see ya...."  
  
Sakura froze on the step.....Yue...her aloof and incredibly beautiful moon guardian. She had not seen Yue in quite some time since it was four years ago that she opened the Clow Book and became a Cardcaptor and eventually Mistress of the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards. There was little need for Yue to be around so much anymore because there was no one to protect Sakura from. Yue's primary duty as Moon Guardian was to help and protect his mistress and he took his job very seriously........Yue took everything very seriously. On the other hand, Yukito, Yue's human form, she saw very often and her heart skipped a beat everytime she saw him, but lately that had been touched by an underlying ache, a pain as if of having lost something. Now sitting on  
  
her front step she finally realised what that something was, it was Yue, she had missed him terribly.  
  
Sakura slid on a pair of slippers and walked slowly into the house, carrying her rollar blades. She looked around wondering where Yue was and guessed he was probably in her room .....fighting with Keroberos. But the house was too quiet for that. When Yue and Kero had a fight it could be heard three blocks away and was most embarressing to try and explain to the neighbours.  
  
Sakura moved down the hall and into the living room, stopping suddenly and nearly dropping her rollar blades. There he was, as beautiful as she remembered....  
  
Yue stood by the window sill looking out, he had hidden his wings so that they did not get in his way and his long silver hair brushed the floor at his bare feet. The late afternoon sun shone through the window giving him a sort of gold and silver aura which made Sakura gasp in wonderment. A slow blush crept across her cheeks and her heart felt like it was going to burst.  
  
Yue turned then and saw her standing there gazing at him. He looked at her questioningly...  
  
"Sakura.....are you unwell? You look flushed"  
  
Sakura blushed even more at this observation and tried to cover for it in her usual casual manner,  
  
she failed miserably...  
  
"aaah....Hi....Yue, Im fine really, dont worry about me Im just fine...heh..."  
  
They stood in awkward silence for few moments before Yue slowly moved away from the window and stood directly in front of his Mistress, looking down at her with his purple cats eyes. Sakura lifted her head to look back at him, fighting the feelings inside of her for control over herself.  
  
".....what are you doing here, Yue?" She asked him, remembering sadly that Yue was not one to make social visits. She watched then in disbelief as her calm, composed and ever detatched Moon Guardian suddenly seemed to become rather flustered, his low and gentle voice faultering.  
  
"I......well....uh.....I came to see you Sakura."  
  
Sakura stared in disbelief as a faint pink hue covered Yue's pale cheeks and her heart started to beat even faster.  
  
"I haven't seen you...for such a long time Yue...I....I...missed you."  
  
There! she'd admitted it, Sakura looked away, waiting to here the derisive snort that Yue usually reserved for displays of affection, but it never came. Instead Sakura was rendered speechless as Yue gently took her chin in one hand and lifted her face to gaze into her eyes, he was very definately blushing now and yet...a beautiful smile transformed his face, making him look...almost human.  
  
"I missed you too, Sakura"  
  
Yue slowly moved his face closer to hers, tilting his head slightly, his beautiful eyes gazing deep into hers until the last moment when his pale lips gently brushed against Sakura's like a feather. A soft moan escaped her lips as he pulled away again, causing her to wonder if their fleeting kiss had all been the product of her now rather fevered mind.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to look up at him, she felt dizzy and breathless and without meaning to she leaned into him, unconsiously seeking the support she knew he would always provide. Yue's eyes widened and he gently wrapped his arms around her and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Sakura.......Im sorry, I had to right to do that"  
  
She shook her head sharply, trying to clear it and reached up to brush his cheek with one hand.  
  
In her desire to reassure him that this was the best thing that had ever happened to her Sakura did something she had never done before, and would never have dared to previously. She raised herself up on her toes, taking his face in both hands and gently pulled his head down towards her. Yue's eyes widened and his blush deepened as Sakura's lips pressed firmly against his own in a deep and lingering kiss. He tightened his arms around her, lifting her up and carrying her over to the couch where he gently collapsed, with Sakura on top of him.  
  
"Sakura.....is this what you want?" Yue asked hestitantly. She looked at him and nodded vehemently.  
  
"Yue, Ive been in love with you....since.....I cant even remember, I just never could admit it before."  
  
Yue's heart showed in his usually cold eyes as he gazed up at his Mistress, he had fallen for her from the moment he'd reawakened at the final judgement, he'd hidden for so long but had finally realised he could not hide his feelings a moment longer and here she was telling him that she loved him too. Yue had come to the Kinomoto house expecting to have his heart broken and instead, it was filled.....with love for her and the knowledge that she returned his feelings.  
  
Yue placed one of his hands on her neck, his long fingers stroking her warm skin and making her feel like she was floating. He pulled her down and kissed her passionately, sliding his tounge in and gently entwining it around hers.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and melted into his embrace, the feeling of his lips and tounge on hers shattering what little control she had left. Neither of them could tell how long they lay there, kissing and exploring each others lips, stroking each others face and hair but as it began to get dark the familiar sound of Touya's motorbike pulling back into the driveway bought them back from the heaven they shared. Sakura sat up, straightening her mussed hair and giggling as she pulled Yue up to sit next to her. Yue bit his lip, a very unusual and adorable expression for him and said worridly "would we be in trouble if Touya and your father found out about us?"  
  
Sakura looked at her Moon Angel and gently stroked his cheek, brushing a lock of silver hair out of his face. "Its okay Yue, we will tell them when the time is right and they'll will just have to accept because....Im not giving you up for anybody."  
  
Yue's heart skipped a beat as he leaned over to kiss her one last time before transforming back into Yukito, who looked at Sakura and blushed. Yukito had known about his other form for quite sometime now though he wondered sometimes whether they were the same person or two different people trapped in one body. The only commanality they seemed to share was their love for Sakura. Yukito had wanted to admit his feelings for a long time now.....but something had held him back, Yue's fear...of being hurt...of being ......abandoned the way Clow abandoned him.  
  
They sat there smiling shyly at each other as Touya entered the room  
  
"Hey Yuki" Touya smiled at his best friend, they had once been in love themselves but Yuki/Yue had developed feelings for Sakura that he was unable to hide from Touya's observant eye, so Touya had relinquished his friend without ever saying anything....he just hoped that his sister and his best friend could find happiness together.  
  
Sakura asked Yukito if he would like to stay for tea and he readily agreed so the three of them moved into the kitchen to make it. Yukito still ate as much as ever, sustaining the two sides of himself, so Touya, a master cook, made sure there was a triple helping for his friend.  
  
Suddenly Sakura realised that someone, apart from her father who was working late, was missing. She looked around concernedly...."Hey! Where's Kero? He never misses a meal!"  
  
Suddenly Yukito and Touya erupted into uproarious laughter. Sakura looked back and forth at the two of them in utter confusion....."What? Where is he??"  
  
Yukito gasped for breath, trying to stop laughing long enough to tell her.  
  
"He....called....Yue "birdy girly man".....so....Yue...." Yukito stopped unable to go on and choked up with laughter so Touya finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Yue tied him up in a parcel and put him in the mailbox outside with Eriol's address on the parcel!"  
  
Sakura stood up suddenly "WHA......!!!"  
  
She sprinted out to the mailbox and ran around it trying to figure out how to get inside, she could hear a hoarse voice swearing in Osaka dialect coming from inside. She opened the slot and called in "Kero, Im here dont worry I will get you out"  
  
Sakura summoned her staff and invoked the Through Card, using it to pull the parcel through the mailbox walls. She grabbed it and ran back inside before anyone could see what she was up to.  
  
Once back in the house Sakura hestitantly placed the parcel on the dining table and opened, a small orange ball of vengence with wings emerged, flying out of the box with a loud yell and landing on the floor to transform into his Keroberos form. He looked at Yukito and growled....  
  
"You tell Bird Boy to get his sorry angel butt out here and face me like a the man he isnt"  
  
Yukito giggled as large wings emerged from his back, surrounding and covering him only to pull back, revealing the beautiful and imposing Yue, who glanced at Sakura with a fond smile before turning his attention to the wrathful winged lion standing in front of him.  
  
Yue smirked aggrivatingly at Keroberos  
  
"I thought you would enjoy a holiday Keroberos what with all the hard work you do around here, eating, sleeping, watching television, playing video games...."  
  
Sakura quickly moved between the two of them, realising that this was going to turn into an all out war if she didnt put a stop to it soon. "Alright children" she said cheekily "thats enough!"  
  
Sakura dragged Kero over to the other side of the table and told him to transform back into his small form for dinner, which he did so happily as he was very hungry by this point. She placed dinner and pudding in front of him and left him to eat, dragging Yue and Touya into the living room.  
  
Touya stretched and looked at the time, "well, I have to go to work now, I guess I will see you two later"  
  
He smiled fondly at them, causing Yue to wonder just how much Touya really knew about his feelings for Sakura. They both waved Touya off at the door and stood in the hallway looking at each other. They could here Kero moving into the lounge with his pudding to watch television and Sakura suddenly took Yue's hand and smiled at him a little wickedly.  
  
"Come on, lets escape to my room" she said, causing Yue to blush again. But he nodded, his heart beating excitedly as she led him down the hallway and into her room.  
  
They stood in the middle of Sakura's room gazing at each other, their hands intertwined in each others hair as they stood close together, the moon shining on them through the window. Sakura knew what she wanted now more than anything and decided that she would not hold back any longer. She slowly unbuttoned her dress, letting it slip from her shoulders and leaned up to kiss him, her lips commanding his and sending a rush of energy through him as he gently placed his hands on her naked skin. Yue let out a deep moan, whispering her name yearningly into her ear. Unable to control himself any longer after waiting for so long to be like this with his beloved, Yue removed his robes and carried her to the bed, laying her down and gently entwining his body with hers. For hours they enjoyed each other, feeling the ecstacy of finally being together. Finally Yue drew the covers over Sakura and himself, wrapping her in his arms and wings and kissing her tired forehead.  
  
"sleep my love and know that I will be here with you.....I will always be here with you."  
  
As Sakura laid her head on Yue's chest and went off to sleep she sighed happily, safe in her angel's arms, knowing that he would never need to feel alone again.  
  
"A'shiteru Yue-sama" she murmered sleepily  
  
"A'ishiteru my Sakura chan" Yue replied as he tightened his hold on her, kissed her again and closed his eyes, drifting off into a blissful sleep.  
  
epilogue--  
  
Touya entered the house yawning, it had been a full night at the resturant he was temping at and he was worn out. He could hear the TV on in the lounge and went to see who was still up at this late hour. Kero was lying half asleep on a pillow on the floor, he looked up to see Touya standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Developed insomnia eh Kero? " he asked jokingly, since he already had a feeling why Kero was not in his usual bed in Sakura's room.  
  
Kero smiled slightly and stretched "Sakura Chan has a new room mate Touya" he said a little sadly because he was going to miss staying up and talking to her long after they were meant to be asleep. Touya felt kind of sorry for the little guy "Hey" he said smiling "There's a spare couch in my room, you're welcome to it till we can figure out something more permanent."  
  
Kero looked gratefully at Touya, "thanks" he said tiredly. The two of them moved up the hall, stopping in front of Sakura's door to listen out..."quiet as mice." Touya snickered and looked at Kero "They must have worn each other out" he remarked, causing Kero to giggle and blush, a neat trick for a stuffed toy. Touya gave Kero a sly look and silently opened the door.  
  
They both peeked inside.  
  
The moonlight shone through the window illuminating the couple on the bed, who lay wrapped in each others arms. Yue's wings covered them both and his hair trailed loose across the bed, flowing in silver rivers down to the floor. Sakura slept, her head on her Moon Guardians bare chest, with a gentle smile on her face. Touya felt tears coming to his eyes and quickly pulled Kero back and shut the door, trying to hide his emotions, the happiness he felt for his sister and his best friend. He slowly walked down the hall to his room, Kero following behind him and shut the door behind them.  
  
FINIT 


End file.
